JE128: Enlighten Up!
is the 35th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis Still on the road to Blackthorn City, Ash and co. encounter Team Rocket again. Just as they were about to battle a Slowpoke with a yellow flag comes in and sits on a rock. Then a young nun comes in and tells both sides that they're trespassing on Slowpoke's favorite spot. But she forgives them saying there was no harm done and she introduces herself as Madeleine. She is a student who studies a Slowpoke-based religion on seeking enlightenment and always the one to try something new, Ash and co. decide to try it. Will they be able to find inner peace, and why is Delibird here? Episode Plot The heroes came to a beautiful lake. Brock reads its name is Lake Slowpoke, known also as Lake Enlightenment. Ash does not know what that word means, so Brock explains it is like solving a riddle that reveals the truth. The heroes are a bit confused about that. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears out of the ground (since they buried themselves). The heroes are surprised to see them this early, so Team Rocket announces they will dig themselves in and when Pikachu is around, they will come out. Brock thinks they should dig a hole and stay in it. So, Team Rocket and Ash are about to battle. However, a Slowpoke appears, with a flag. It comes to a spot, puts its tail in the water and does not move. A woman appears, telling they are trespassing, since this is Slowpoke's favorite spot, despite being nothing unusual about it. The woman is Madeline from the Slowpoke Temple, where attendants ponder the meaning of existence, just like the Slowpoke does. The heroes think it is just a Slowpoke, but Madeline responds it is thinking why it is a Slowpoke. Madeleine asks Ash who is he really and what is his essence. Ash responds with his name, but is uncertain of his existence. Madeline explains that Slowpoke's name was given by humans, but who is it really. Ash and Misty know their names and Team Rocket knows their names, while Brock tries to flirt with Madeline. Madeline tells them she is seeking enlightenment for 10 years, shocking the heroes. Madeline knows that is not easily granted, so invites them all to the temple, at least for lunch, tempting Team Rocket for that. Madeline takes them to the temple and explains that a priest meditated here, and in his honor, the temple was built. She presents a huge golden Slowpoke, shocking Team Rocket. The heroes and Team Rocket have lunch, then notice kids studying here. Madeline remembers there was a person named Gary Oak, who came here to study. Ash is angered and takes the challenge training Gary took. Team Rocket thinks they should get the statue to get in the boss' good graces, so decide to accept these challenges. Misty doubts them they want to learn, but Team Rocket is saddened they cannot learn the truth. Madeline responds being of whatever alignment must not affect the will to learn. Madeline takes them to a meditation room. One man is bothered and gets hit by a plank, but does not show any reaction. Madeline tells the goal is to master the thoughts. The heroes and Team Rocket try to think of nothing. Ash already dreams of winning the League, but gets restrained. Misty thinks of catching a Legendary Water Pokémon, while Brock of meeting girls, but both get restrained. So does Team Rocket, though they argue with the man. Ash sees that was difficult, so Madeline moves to next step. She tells they need to scrub and wax the whole hallway. Misty, Brock, Jessie and James are baffled, as the hallway is too large. However, Ash already starts, so the others start as well. They even have a race, with Ash managing to outmaneuver Team Rocket and win it. Team Rocket is annoyed, but Madeline admits it was entertaining. However, she points out that they left out too many spots and need to do it again. Later, everything is clean, so James reminds Jessie and Meowth they need to take the golden statue. The heroes see the next phase is fishing. Team Rocket responds they are too tired to do any more training. However, Misty considers herself youthful, enraging Jessie. The heroes go to fishing, leaving Jessie and James with a smirk. Jessie already knows how to carry the golden Slowpoke away. The heroes and Meowth see Slowpoke has not moved and catches a Goldeen with its tail. They see it also got a Lanturn and a Magikarp. Madeline reminds them the goal is to fish, so Misty goes to get a Water Pokémon. They fish, but do not catch anything. Suddenly, Slowpoke catches a Gyarados, making Misty very sad, as this is her specialty and did not catch even a cold. Misty tosses Meowth into the lake, ordering it to learn why they can't catch Pokémon. Meowth thinks she is a bigger nut than Jessie is. Later, Meowth learned that the Pokémon are aware they will be caught by the hooks. He continues that Slowpoke does not want to catch Water Pokémon, simply wanting to learn. The heroes see this is about the idle mind. Suddenly, Slowpoke catches a Shellder. Madeline points out Shellder represents the hope they have not tried about. By mastering one's mind, Slowpoke was able to catch it. Suddenly, Jessie and James use a bike to move the statue out of the temple. They encounter the twerps, who move away. Madeline and Slowpoke stay, the latter evolving into a Slowbro. It uses Confusion, forcing Jessie and James away from the bike, then placing the statue back where it was. The heroes are pleased, but Brock wonders what if Slowpoke evolved a moment later. Madeline tells that it mastered the thoughts and she believed in Slowpoke's evolution. She knows the heroes trust their Pokémon, even if they are not enlightened. She tells them true enlightenment is knowing you can be better today than yesterday. With more friends, one can move forward. She has the same opportunity with Slowpoke and advises the heroes to do the same, which they accept. The heroes are still furious on Team Rocket, so Madeline thinks training will serve them. The heroes wave goodbye to Madeline. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are int he temple to hide away from Delibird. However, Madeline and the temple staff hit them with planks, to remind them to have idle minds. Debut Character Madeleine Trivia *Buddhism was the inspiration for Slowpoke religion. **Even though there are no nuns in Buddhism, Madeleine was still a nun as a religious symbol. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Noctowl. Mistakes *Brock said Flint City was his hometown, though it was Pewter City. Gallery Team Rocket dug themselves in JE128 2.jpg The Golden Slowpoke statue JE128 3.jpg Team Rocket know what to do JE128 4.jpg Gary came and studied JE128 5.jpg Misty and Brock knew Ash would participate JE128 6.jpg Team Rocket wants to participate JE128 7.jpg The heroes are ready to start JE128 8.jpg Ash's dream of winning the League JE128 9.jpg Ash gets restrained JE128 10.jpg Team Rocket yell at the man JE128 11.jpg Misty considers herself youthful JE128 12.jpg Jessie gets very angered JE128 13.jpg James and Jessie are about to commence the plan JE128 14.jpg Misty launches Meowth away JE128 15.jpg Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro JE128 16.jpg Slowbro's Confusion moves the statue JE128 17.jpg The entire temple's staff restrains Team Rocket }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes written by Takeshi Shudō Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda